


Lies on your lips (but there's love in your eyes)

by Psithurisma



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dragon Rider Jeonghan, Dragons, Fantasy, M/M, Medieval Period, Prince Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psithurisma/pseuds/Psithurisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rider walked up the stairs slowly, as if time moved with him. To Seungcheol, it was as if time stopped himself, and it wasn’t until that the man was right in front of him, his hands held out for the obvious gift did he almost jerk into action. Seungcheol looked into the Rider’s eyes, framed by the longest of eyelashes, dainty, pretty yet masculine. He swallowed, giving a small bow. “Welcome to our Kingdom, Rider.”</p><p>With a voice of velvet and pretty lips that curled at the tips, he replied: “It is my pleasure.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies on your lips (but there's love in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Seventeen, in which I got muse at the thought at how beautiful Jeonghan would look as a Dragon Rider.
> 
> Song: Maybe (Stwo Remix) by Alina Baraz (feat. Galimatias)

The sweet smell of incense, sending whispers of aromatic calm, coerced Seungcheol to relax. He de-robed, layers of silken cloth falling to pale feet before his mirror. He shivered at the breeze lifting the transparent curtains; a plethora colours that the rest of his room boasted. He smiled briefly to the servants that changed his clothing to a heavier garment. Large, heavy shoulder piece rimmed with dipped gold. The green silk fell smartly over his body, longer at the back, sleeves tight and cuffs large. He fiddled with them, fingers clipping them over the soft of his wrist.   
  
His hair was brushed, and he stood obediently, closing his eyes until it was done, his fringe clipped just below his eyebrows.   
  
“Are you ready?”   
  
Seungcheol nodded, his hands lacing at his front. His eyes flitted over to himself in the reflection; he had become of age, and so now the duties that came with his age made him anxious. He cleared his throat, following the servants out.

  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  


His feet felt like they were made of lead. This was a matter of importance, as his father had pressed upon him; a Dragon Rider had entered the empire, travellers of the world, belonging to, and answering to no one. A dragon abolished all ties and citizenship, and yet - at least to Seungcheol, provided you the greatest freedom. A Dragon Rider had come, a young one, perhaps to relay a message from another kingdom, bring treasures, provide their wisdom. Seungcheol’s family as royalty had to make him - and the dragon - feel welcome, for he did not wish dragon fire to destroy his people’s homes. He hoped the Rider was kind, for the terrible Dragon Riders would answer to no one, and because they did not have laws to abide by, they could not be punished by people even for the worst of evils. It was up to the gods, then.  
  
“Seungcheol, you must stand here. The Dragon Rider is to come through these doors.” His uncle greeted him, a hand around his shoulder with a small shake of affection. “Are you excited? This is a big role. Not many people get to converse with someone like a Rider.”  
  
Seungcheol could only swallow, the uncomfortable lump in his throat found him fighting a grimace. He nodded, and was then given a chest, wooden and polished with a brace of smithed metal.   
  
“You are to give him this, it is one of our gifts to the Rider. We will be lavishing him in gifts and gold, naturally, but this is the most important.” Seungcheol gazed up at his uncle with uncertainty, who patted his cheek kindly and walked off, perhaps to talk to his younger brother Chan. His father entered, robes grand and embroidered in deep purple. He eyed Seungcheol, giving a curt nod before sitting importantly on his throne, and that was the last time he looked at him. It didn’t make Seungcheol feel any better; that his father was acting like it was nothing, like an event this big should be simply expected of him.  
  
  
  


 

~~

 

  
  
It was not long before the event was set up for the Rider’s inevitable entrance, and when the doors opened, they opened with a fanfare, a mighty dragon’s silhouette against the sunlight as they made their way down the hall. Walking before the beast, a figure in the richest of reds: colour matching the boots walking upon the flowers tossed before his path. His warm robes swept and swished against his ankles, long sleeves sweeping up in a small, almost shy smile. As he neared closer, Seungcheol felt himself inhale in awe; the Rider’s both handsome and pretty face was framed with shoulder-length blonde hair, his appearance so beautiful Seungcheol had to remind himself to breathe. He took a step forward, knuckles turning white over the chest.

 

The Rider walked up the stairs slowly, as if time moved with him. To Seungcheol, it was as if time stopped himself, and it wasn’t until that the man was right in front of him, his hands held out for the obvious gift did he almost jerk into action. Seungcheol looked into the Rider’s eyes, framed by the longest of eyelashes, dainty, pretty yet masculine. He swallowed, giving a small bow. “Welcome to our Kingdom, Rider.”  
  
With a voice of velvet and pretty lips that curled at the tips, he replied: “It is my pleasure.”  
  
Seungcheol handed over the chest, and the Rider took it in a tucked arm, his other hand taking Seungcheol’s gently. He brought Seungcheol’s hand up it up to his mouth to a press of lips. Seungcheol swallowed as the other’s eyes gazed up at him, the smile lingering as he then swept past him. He was then facing the dragon, a being so large and terrifyingly beautiful that it made his back arch in an automatic, deep bow.  
  
  


 

~~

 

  
“He was so cool, wasn’t he, Seungcheol? The dragon! It was huge! Do you think there’s stones like his scales? All those blues and greens? It was like… it was like the ocean!”   
  
His brother, Chan, was especially interested in Dragon Riders, and even though a whole night had passed since the Rider’s entrance into the Kingdom, he could barely keep quiet about it. Seungcheol wondered if he even had sleep last night. He just gave a small smile and a nod. Chan scrambled onto his bed, the mattress leaning as Chan took Seungcheol’s hand. “He kissed your hand. I wonder if it gives your hand luck, or something. Maybe you’ll be even better at sword fighting.”  
  
Seungcheol just kind of snorted, gazing down at his hand that was grasped by Chan’s quivering fingers. “I wonder what they talked about yesterday in the meeting room…”   
  
“Prince Seungcheol?” Seungcheol gazed up at the feminine voice to see one of his maids, holding a platter of food.   
  
“Oh good, I’m starving!” Chan leapt off the bed, his robes falling at his feet as he hurried over.   
  
“It is not for you, Chan. You have already had breakfast. This is for the Rider.” Chan’s shoulders had slumped, looking grumpy, only to look up in awe at the mention of the Rider.  
  
“Why did you bring it up here then?” Seungcheol asked, blinking up at the woman.   
  
“Your father decided it would be a good idea for you to take it to him. A royal son delivering something personally shows importance.”   
  
“Right. I see.” He swallowed, standing up as the lady passed the ornate tray into his hands. He looked down, the food on the tray a colourful, beautiful arrangement. He nodded when he was asked if he was alright to take it, his feet beginning to move before his mind, making his way down to the ground floor.  
  
  
  


~~

   
  


Seungcheol found himself standing before the huge entity that was the dragon, lounging in one of the many gardens his kingdom had at the side of the castle. Large trees with draping leaves gave the creature shade if it desired, yet it was currently basking in the sun. Seungcheol supposed it were cold-blooded, and the thought spiked fear in his heart. He swallowed, taking another step, a leaf crunching under his feet. The beast’s eyes opened at the sound, cat-like slits able to look behind him without turning his head, and Seungcheol backed away. Perhaps he should have come with a guard, or a sword at least.   
  
“It’s quite alright. He won’t bite.” A voice clear and smooth came up from the apex of the dragon’s spine, a figure now sliding down the side of the dragon with a beautiful grace only fit for a Rider. His hair swept with him, settling at his shoulders as his feet planted onto the grass. “Not as long as I am around.”  
  
Seungcheol swallowed, giving a deep bow as best he could holding a tray. He heard footsteps, and as he lifted his head, he saw that the Rider was walking towards him.   
  
“You are the King’s son. Seungcheol.” He commented; a statement, not a question. Seungcheol nodded despite it. The Rider only smiled, and it was only now did he seem to notice the platter of food before him. His eyes lit up, leaning down and picking a blueberry, taking it in his mouth. “The food in your country is very nice. Is this all for me?”  
  
“Y-Yeah,” Seungcheol said, most intelligibly. “We want you to… to be happy, to uh…”   
  
His mouth shut, unable to think of what to say. The Rider was absolutely beautiful, ethereal even, and Seungcheol hadn’t experienced this kind of awkward behaviour since his early teens. He found the will to look into the Rider’s eyes, and when he realised they were twinkling in amusement, Seungcheol frowned almost grumpily. The Rider only gave a small laugh before pinching a strawberry this time, beckoning the Prince to follow with a flourish of his hand as he turned to walk back to his dragon.  
  
“Do you like strawberries, Seungcheol?” Jeonghan asked as he lowered, leaning back against the belly of his dragon, inspecting the strawberry between his fingers. He gestured Seongcheol to sit down, and he did so, eyes flickering up to how lax the dragon was. He had heard stories, of dragons destroying whole cities, terrorizing poor villages. This one was sleeping, or at least closing his eyes, soaking up the sun. He supposed dragons needed time to relax… after they’ve paraded through a community they’ve burned to the ground. He gave a nervous smile, remembering Jeonghan asked him of something.   
  
“Yes…” His voice trailed off, clearing his throat. “Sir.”  
  
“Sir?” Jeonghan’s eyes raised in mild surprise, before his lips curled prettily in a smile that was almost a smirk. “Your father told me that you are the same age as me, there’s no need for that kind of stuff.”  
  
The same age as him? Seungcheol’s eyes widened. Surely he couldn’t be. Jeonghan seemed so wise and important, so free and so confident. Seungcheol was royalty, but even within his family, there were boundaries, rules, regulations he has to abide by. Not like Jeonghan.   
  
“But … you’re a Rider, there’s no way I’d be allowed to just call you by your name.”   
  
“You seem to forget, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan began, biting down on a strawberry, lips pursing around the fruit in a way that made Seongcheol feel shy watching, “that I don’t have any laws to abide by. You can call me Jeonghan.”  
  
Seungcheol’s mouth parted as he went to speak, though snapped it shut again.   
  
Jeonghan rolled his eyes and smiled, though he seemed only amused, so Seongcheol relaxed some. “If it bothers you that much, I give you permission. In fact, I order you, whichever works for you. Call me Jeonghan.”  
  
“Okay…”  
  
“Okay who?”  
  
“Jeonghan.” He murmured, looking up at him and returning to the ground immediately.   
  
Jeonghan smiled. Seungcheol’s heart jolted. “What was that?”  
  
To make things worse, Jeonghan sat up, shuffling closer, as if he really couldn’t hear. Seungcheol frowned, and then sighed, and Jeonghan laughed. It was the most wonderful sound he’d heard.   
  
With more confidence and deep with clarity, Seungcheol said it again: “Jeonghan.” The word was as if it had been stirred with magic, the sound making him shiver. He wondered, suddenly, if it was. Dragon Riders were mysterious beings. Jeonghan’s bowed towards him, taking another strawberry in his hand and gazing up at Seongcheol through long eyelashes. He was incredibly close now, so close Seongcheol wasn’t sure if it would be rude to move away, so he stayed put.   
  
“Sorry, I didn’t hear you, please say it again.”  
  
This was absolutely mortifying. Seungcheol squinted at Jeonghan, crossing his arms unhappily. Jeonghan only smiled, a small puff of laughter escaping him before Seungcheol gave in again.  
  
“Jeongh-”  
  
A strawberry was then smooshed against Seungcheol’s cheek, Seungcheol jerking back as Jeonghan threw his head back in laughter. The latter shuffled away to rest his back on the dragon amongst his giggles. Seongcheol huffed, hand wiping the fruit off his skin, obviously disgruntled. Jeonghan looked back over at him, hand cupping his cheek in amusement, though his eyes widened in surprise when Seungcheol picked up a slice of mango, launching himself at the Rider. Jeonghan gasped in alarm when the flesh of the mango hit his face, sliding off his nose as Seungcheol’s hand went lax. The piece of mango fell between them as the two stared at each other: Jeonghan didn’t even look like he was about to speak, his expression unreadable, slumped against the dragon. Had Seungcheol gone too far?  
  
Seungcheol panicked, and lifted off Jeonghan a few degrees, his mouth opening with a stutter: “I-I’m sorry--”  
  
His other cheek was then splattered with raspberries, both his cheeks now a matching shade of red from fruit. It was then, did Jeonghan smile brilliantly, if not a bit mischievously, for he wiped his hand against Seongcheol’s clothed shoulder, looking up at him. Seungcheol coloured behind his messy cheeks, his hand lowering to get another fruit though Jeonghan caught his hand. Seungcheol struggled: Jeonghan then caught his shoulder attempting to pin him in place. Seungcheol quickly took his other hand, grabbing whatever he could take - sliced banana - and pressed the banana against Jeonghan’s cheek, fingers sliding across his face. Jeonghan’s face scrunched up, giving a small cry of protest before he took both of Seungcheol’s now raised wrists, trying to overpower him. They trembled and struggled, both of them quietly giggling in the close proximity before there was a mass plume of smoke, Seungcheol’s cheek stinging at the heat. He stopped, looking over to see the head of the dragon, green and aqua scales shimmering in the sunlight, yellow, slitted eyes that appeared to be glaring at him. He opened his mouth to yell, though was found on his back, pinned down and straddled upon by Jeonghan, who looked down at him with a victorious grin.   
  
“That’s not fair.” Seungcheol grumbled. “You have a dragon.”  
  
“I do.” Jeonghan just smiles, his body and settling his weight onto his pelvis, positioned Seungcheol’s torso. Seungcheol flushed, looking up at the Rider, how the man’s blonde hair fell off his shoulders and framed his face. He was beautiful, angelically so, and Seungcheol wondered if the magic pulsating through his veins only heightened his beauty, his aura, his…   
  
“It would be a shame to waste all this fruit.” Jeonghan whispered, breaking Seungcheol’s train of thought. His eyelashes slanted down onto Seungcheol’s lips, leaning down. Seungcheol was frozen, captivated, his heart excited and yet his body unable to breathe. Jeonghan dipped his head, as if to go for a kiss, though he moved the last minute, his lips instead, open-mouthed, sucking softly at the raspberries on Seungcheol’s cheek.   
  
Seungcheol’s eyes fluttered closed, a gasp finally escaping him at the small, wet sound escaping Jeonghan’s lips as his mouth broke away. “Jeonghan…” He whispered, and Jeonghan leant in again, forehead pressing against Seungcheol’s.   
  
His hand was taken by Jeonghan and he was then pulled up into a sitting position with a hand at Seungcheol’s side, foreheads still pressed together with slanted eyelashes and shuddering breaths. Jeonghan slid down and sat snugly in Seungcheol’s lap, long legs bracketing Seungcheol’s hips. Seungcheol’s hand, taken by Jeonghan’s, lifted to the latter’s face, caressing his cheekbone. Seungcheol swallowed as Jeonghan’s eyes never left his face, the fingers picking up the flesh of the mango, orange and sticky. His fingers were then led to Jeonghan’s lips, and Seungcheol’s cheeks bloomed red as his fingers slipped into Jeonghan’s mouth. The Rider stared up at him, though then his eyelashes fluttered shut, sucking on Seungcheol’s fingers.   
  
“Jeonghan…” He murmured, almost having to choke the words out, captivated by him. Slowly, his fingers slipped out, their eyes gazing into each other, and it was as if Seungcheol’s heart was in his throat. “Jeonghan you’re… you’re really beautiful.”  
  
Jeonghan just smiled, teeth peeking between pretty lips, his hand slipping away from Seungcheol’s wrist. Instead, Jeonghan’s hand raised, carding his hair. “Laws don’t apply to me.” Jeonghan said softly. “But that said, I don’t like doing anything against someone’s will…” His voice trailed off, his other hand raising to cup Seungcheol’s cheek, thumbing across his jaw gently. “I want to kiss you…” He whispers, eyes lifting to look into Seungcheol’s. “Can I?”  
  
“Yes.” Seungcheol murmured, though found himself leaning in, his hands lowering and taking Jeonghan’s hips. Jeonghan dipped his head, tilting it to the side, and kissed him softly with his hands cupping Seungcheol’s face. Seungcheol moaned into his mouth as their lips began to move together, holding Jeonghan closer. Jeonghan’s lips were soft, pliant, wet, and moved in a way that had Seungcheol dizzy. Jeonghan eventually broke away, gaze heavy on Seungcheol’s mouth, both of them breathless.   
  
Seungcheol swallowed, looking down a little sheepishly, a small smile escaping him. Jeonghan dipped his head to meet his eyes, tilting his chin up, close once more, Jeonghan pressed his lips to the corner of Seungcheol’s mouth. “What will you say when you go back with fruit all over your face?” He mused, eyes glittering.  
  
“You have fruit all over your face too.” Seungcheol mumbled, his hand trying to wipe off his skin. Jeonghan only smiled, his body shifting and lifting himself off Seungcheol’s lap. Seungcheol couldn’t help but to smile back, though found himself captivated by his beauty.  
  
“You’re quite right. Me and my dragon must go to the stream to wash anyway.” He was now standing, his warm robes falling and draping to his ankles, the dragon shifting as Jeonghan’s fingers ran across the pearlescent scales. It was like a mountain moving, shifting under its weight, its feet causing the ground to tremble.   
  
“What’s the dragon’s name?” Seungcheol asked as Jeonghan had leant down to grab what looked like a rucksack, slinging it over his shoulder. Jeonghan glanced behind his shoulder to Seungcheol, but then looked over to the dragon thoughtfully.   
  
“His name is too hard for a normal human to pronounce. I can pronounce it though, it is Vanlanthiriel.” Jeonghan had rolled his tongue, his voice sending shivers down Seungcheol’s spine. “It is laced in magic, it’s the ancient language, so only those who are fluent can speak the name with the magic inside.”   
  
“He’s beautiful.”  
  
Jeonghan scoffed. “Please do not feed his ego, it is already too plentiful.” Though, his smile was fond, his hand running gently against the dragon’s belly. The dragon seemed to almost purr in response.  
  
Seungcheol smiled, lifting to his feet as his hands grasped the tray. He supposed he would not be welcome at the river to wash, and besides, he felt he needed to hide before his face got too red. Before he got the unbearable need to groan into a pillow. He’d just kissed a Rider. A beautiful one. The most beautiful person he’d ever seen.  
  
“I’ll… I’ll see you tonight? I think we’re hosting a dinner for you.”   
  
“Dinner?” Jeonghan seemed pleased, his eyes curving in a way that smiled with his mouth. Seungcheol’s hands quivered around the tray. He was beautiful. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. “Your country is so hospitable, I will make sure to be back before then…” He had gone to turn, though stopped and smiled, glancing back. “... Seungcheol.”   
  
He grinned, watching Jeonghan climb up the side of the dragon with incredible dexterity, agile in a way that Seungcheol knew he would just slide off if he tried. “Will you really come back?” Seungcheol blurted out as he saw Jeonghan perch atop of the wings. Riders didn’t have rules, they were often to know against their word, to do the opposite of what they were going to, to follow their heart. A truly mysterious species. Jeonghan gazed down at him.   
  
“I don’t usually make promises, but for you, I will, I will be back. I promise.” Jeonghan smiled, as Vanlanthiriel’s mighty wings began to unfold. Seungcheol stepped backwards, back pressed against one of the castle walls as the dragon’s wings spread and stretched, and with one large swoop, his mountainous body took into the air with a surprising grace despite its size. He watched as the dragon rose into the sky, his throat dry in awe. He found his back slide down the brick of the wall, the tray clattering at his lap as he collapsed onto the ground. He’d kissed a Rider.  
  


 

  
~~

 

  
  
 _“You must stop kissing people you meet. You will break too many hearts.”_  
  
 _“I know, Vanlanthiriel. It’s different this time.”_  
  
 _“That is what you said with Jihoon.”_  
  
 _“I thought you were a dragon, not my mother.”_ Jeonghan shot a glare the dragon - sitting in the water more like a cat than a great winged beast - and turned around and beginning to walk back towards the shore.

 

  
  
~~

 

 

“Will he really be here, Seungcheol?” Chan asked, eyes peering up at him from his side.  
  
“He said he would be.” Seungcheol said quietly, playing with the hem of his white robes, ending in golden trim. It was often they had these parties, the royal family often loving to flaunt their money, so it was an event Seungcheol was used to. He only gave a small glance to the other royal prince and princesses of nearby countries, and heirs of rich families that had come to meet the Rider, yet he hadn’t come yet. They had been waiting for his arrival, in which Seungcheol had told his father he would come, and only then could everyone eat. “I wonder where he is.”  
  
A tug of his sleeve, and Seungcheol looked down at Chan, who was staring advertently at the sky. Seungcheol mimicked him, squinting underneath the fairy lights to see the black shape of a dragon in the long setting sky, the dragon making its way. There were a few cries from the crowd, exclamations about the dragon in the sky. Seungcheol smiled with Chan as the dragon came into views, glittering greens and blues against the fairy lights. The beast landed with a sound like thunder, followed by claps and cheers of the attendants of the dinner. Jeonghan stood on top and slid off the dragon’s back, landing at his feet as if gravity slowed to cushion his fall.   
  
Jeonghan, dressed in blue silks that matched his dragon, smiled as the royals stood to his presence. He waved his hand and bowed, Seungcheol stood as well to greet him, though his father beat him to it, and before he knew it, Jeonghan was directed to another table, sitting right beside the King. Seungcheol’s shoulders slumped with obvious disappointment, watching the back of Jeonghan’s head walk towards the table opposite to Seungcheol’s.  
  
“Aw man, I wanted him to sit with us.” Chan, at least, voiced his disappointment.   
  
“It’s alright, I’ll introduce you to him later.” Seungcheol reassured him, and Chan’s eyes lit up; they grinned at each other, and both seemed equally ecstatic when the food had begun to come out.   
  
As Seungcheol began to eat and talked to Chan about how the dragon had been given a whole smoked pig for dinner, he noticed that Jeonghan had been sat directly opposite to him on a table, across the floor. He blinked, straightening up to see Jeonghan looking straight at him, and offered a small smile, a hand raised in a wave. The Rider was then distracted, the King whispering into his ear, and Seungcheol’s hand dropped.  
  
“Did you become friends with the Rider?” Chan asked quietly. “I mean, you said you talked to him for awhile, but are you friends?”  
  
Did the fact that they kissed mean they were friends? Seungcheol gazed down at his food in thought, offering a small smile. “I suppose we are.”   
  
Chan grinned, and Seungcheol cringed, giving his younger brother a napkin due to the gravy framing his mouth.   
  
When the rich were chortling with full - and usually overly large - bellies, and the servants were carrying the empty trays away to be washed, did the music start. It was Chan’s favourite part of these events, especially - his least being dressed in such formal clothes - when he got to dance. Chan, who climbed over the table with daring fit for the young prince he was, began to take to the floor of the pavement before the musicians and began to dance. Other royals, particularly the younger and spritely ones, began to join also. Chan beckoned Seungcheol, running over and pulling on his wrists like he had done since he were a toddler, and just like back then, the older brother could never say no. He found himself dancing with Chan, both laughing as the music turned more romantic than upbeat, the two locking arms the same time as all the couples with large grins on their faces. Chan, stubborn as always, forced Seungcheol to play the female role, despite being over a head taller, sighing good-naturedly as Chan stood on his foot. Repeatedly.   
  
Then the music changed, and as custom, so did the partners. Chan twirled Seungcheol around - Seungcheol having to bend down to do so - and twirled into someone else’s arms, hands smooth and strong and held him securely, their hands linking so naturally it was as if they were old dancing partners. Seungcheol paled to see it was Jeonghan, who had joined the dance, long robes swishing beautifully at his ankles, fabric around his neck adorned with elaborate beading and embroidery. Seungcheol wondered if it were a present from a neighbouring country, though the thought was quickly ignored as soon as their eyes met.   
  
“You came.” Seungcheol said, a grin escaping him, almost proud. Jeonghan just gave a small smile, a subtle pull of his lips, and Seungcheol knew something was off.   
  
“Of course I did. I promised.” Jeonghan replied, his voice quiet and slow, as if he only needed, only wanted Seungcheol to hear.   
  
“Is… is something wrong?” Seungcheol murmured, though Jeonghan just shook his head.   
  
“No, but I never thought you would be the type to play a female role to a twelve year old.” Jeonghan’s eyes flashed with amusement, and Seungcheol coloured, looking down and realising that even now, Jeonghan was leading with effortless style and grace.   
  
“Chan’s stubborn.” He mumbled, and Jeonghan laughed as Seungcheol changed the positioning of his hands and pulled Jeonghan closer, arm around his slim waist, now leading. Wordlessly, they swayed, ignoring all the partner changes, the music slowing down to something intimate. Usually, by this time, Seungcheol would sit down with Chan, watching the couples dance slowly in circles, ripples of silk like ocean waves.  
  
“I will be leaving soon.” Jeonghan eventually mumbled, forehead now nestled into Seungcheol’s shoulder. His shoulders were slumped, as if he were tired, bogged down by something, gravity pulling him heavily.   
  
Seungcheol frowned. He understood Jeonghan probably didn’t mean just the party. “The Kingdom?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I see.” He didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t like he could force a Rider to stay, that would only be selfish.  
  
“I want to… talk to you, first about it, though.” Jeonghan murmured. He seemed almost nervous, and Seungcheol stepped away a little, head tilting down and to the side to look into Jeonghan’s eyes. Something was wrong. Jeonghan’s eyes weren’t glittering like they usually did.   
  
“In private?”  
  
Jeonghan looked up then, nodding. “Yes.”  
  
They then walked out of the sea of bodies, Seungcheol ignoring the heavy gaze of his father as they made their way away from the party, down the stairs and around and into one of the nearby temples. The temple was quiet, ornate, old and humming in magic, though most visitors only came in the morning, so for now, they were alone. Jeonghan seemed to finally sense it, and when he did, his body seemed to crumple within itself, slumping onto one of the stairs of the entrance.   
  
“Jeonghan--” Seungcheol startled, crouching down only to sit next to Jeonghan, who had now re-positioned himself to a seating position.   
  
“I’m alright.” He replied, and Seungcheol didn’t know what to do, gazing at him nervously. Then, he lifted his hand, slightly sweaty, and took Jeonghan’s beside him, the other offering a small smile at the gesture.   
  
Jeonghan seemed to compose himself, eyes closing as he frowned, deepening with time. Eventually, the creases softened, and he looked back up to Seungcheol.   
  
“Vanlanthiriel was wondering where I went off to, so I had to tell him.”  
  
Seungcheol blinked, looking around, face paling. “Is he nearby?”  
  
Jeonghan smiled, eyes almost regaining that usual shimmer. “No, I told him telepathically.”  
  
Even now, with the only light source the moon, the stars and the few lanterns the temple boasted, he was beautiful, glowing. Seungcheol wondered if his heart would ever not feel like it were about to wither because of him.   
  
Seungcheol blinked at the answer, gazing a little in awe. “That’s really cool. You’d never be alone, then. Not really.”  
  
Jeonghan’s eyes saddened, though gave a bittersweet smile. “In a way, yes, though in another way, no. Vanlanthiriel is wonderful company, and often the only I have, but it never equals to that of human relationships. Like having a long-distant friend you write letters to; their company is good, but there’s no…”  
  
Jeonghan frowned, apparently not knowing the word for it. Though as the Rider’s long eyelashes slanted down to their linked hands, Seungcheol understood. “Oh. Oh.”  
  
“You want… You want me to come with you…” Seungcheol murmured. Jeonghan suddenly looked quite anxious, looking down and picking at the beading at his thigh.   
  
“I wanted to tell you, that you are not the first.” Jeonghan said quietly, glancing up at him and back away, the act of which almost shameful. “Upon coming to new places, I will find handsome people, inevitably kiss them, perhaps bed them, and then go off without warning.”  
  
“Oh.” Seungcheol warmed at the insinuation that he was handsome, though the rest of the information immediately took his attention instead.   
  
“I was raised, as a Rider, to get used to the concept of being independent. But as I go from kingdom to kingdom, empire to empire, I never really get used to it.”  
  
“So you want to take me with you, instead?” Seungcheol swallowed. He had only known Jeonghan for a few days, and while he was absolutely captivated by him, wanted to know more about him, wanted to spend all the time he could with him, did he want to sacrifice everything he knew? As Jeonghan nodded, Seungcheol gazed down. “But… Chan…” Seungcheol only murmured.  
  
Jeonghan’s face hardened, looking away and frowning. “There’s also another thing.”  
  
“Huh?” Seungcheol replied, eyebrow raising.  
  
“I believe your father wants us to be friends for his own personal gain.”  
  
“Wh… What?”  
  
“Your father wishes to invade another Kingdom, were you aware?”  
  
“I… well, no.” Seungcheol swallowed, looking down at his hands. “But what do you have to do with that?”  
  
“Kings have always wished to have Riders by their sides in times of war. We are an important source of wisdom and power, but difficult to ally.” Jeonghan’s face turned and gazed at Seungcheol. “Most places I’ve been to, do not send out their own sons and daughters to meet me unless it is an official gathering. And if they do, it is usually a daughter for a potential marriage, but I do not wish to get tied down by that, and I don’t like giving people false hopes.”  
  
“Is that why you’re going soon? So you can avoid becoming an ally?”  
  
Jeonghan frowned. “Riders are nomadic. We naturally can’t stay in one place for long, but it is especially in this case, that I have to keep moving. There are kingdoms I need to see, people I need to meet, before they disappear.”  
  
“Disappear?”  
  
Jeonghan nodded seriously. “It is foretold, that many kingdoms will burn, and people will die.”  
  
“And you think… my Dad… has something to do about it?”  
  
Jeonghan sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe. Vanlanthiriel thinks so. And he is usually correct.”  
  
“What can… I do…” Seungcheol frowned, running his hand through his hair with a low sigh. His back arched as his elbows rested on his knees. “It’s not like my father would ever listen to me. Our relationship isn’t really… that of a father and a son.”  
  
“That’s a shame.” Jeonghan whispered. “Though I thought it might be the case.”   
  
“He wants me to be close to you… to convince to come over…” What was horrible to Seungcheol, was that he believed this, that his father would be the type to invade another country, to use Seungcheol, his son, for his own personal gain. He sighed, slipping his head in his hands, his chest heaving.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Jeonghan murmured. “If I leave, and you stay, your father will most likely be terribly angry, and I’m scared that he will use you for future schemes.”  
  
“Like marrying me off.” Seungcheol grumbled. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Jeonghan, I… what about Chan… my brother he…”  
  
“He’ll be fine. He’s nowhere near marrying age, there’s not much your father can do with him other than send him off to a school like most of the non-heir royalty.”  
  
Chan would probably enjoy that too. Seungcheol thought, pinching his nose. He sighed, looking over at Jeonghan, who watched him in return, eyes slowly blinking. Seungcheol couldn’t pull his eyes away.  
  
“Do you love me, Jeonghan?” He whispered.  
  
Jeonghan’s eyes widened, subtly, if Jeonghan didn’t have Seungcheol’s undivided attention he would of missed it. Jeonghan blinked, once, twice, three times before he answered.   
  
“I think so.”  
  
Seungcheol looked at the ground.   
  
“I think… I love you too. Or at least, like you, a lot.” He coloured: _you’ve only known Jeonghan for a couple of days!_ Jeonghan gave a soft little snort in amusement.    
  
Jeonghan leant over, taking Seungcheol’s hand and pressing the back of his palm to his lips, mimicking the gesture he did when they first met. Jeonghan’s thumb rubbed against the back of his palm, and Seungcheol was captivated. “Let’s go tonight. If we leave now, no one can prevent us.”  
  
 _But Chan._ Seungcheol swallowed, hesitating. Jeonghan stood, silks of blues and greens falling around his lithe frame. “Let’s leave now, or you will change your mind, you will be married off, used as a pawn in the name of war and become the son of a tyrant, and regret not coming with me to change and experience the world.”  
  
Seungcheol’s eyes widened, staring up at Jeonghan, the wisps of his hair glowing from the moon behind him, hand outstretched for Seungcheol to take.   
  
  


~~

  
  
  
There was a growl, a thunderous whoosh of wings, and Chan gazed up into the sky, his eyes wide as he could swear the silhouette of a dragon had two riders upon its back. With an uncomfortable twist of his stomach, Chan’s eyes widened.  “Seungcheol?”  
  
  
  


~~

 

  
 _“You lied to him. The prophecy has nothing to do with this Kingdom. His father was not interested in war.”_  
  
 _“I did what I had to do. He wouldn’t be by my side otherwise.”_  
  
 _“You are a liar.”_   
  
Jeonghan’s jaw clenched, his grip so hard on the rein that his nails dug crescents into his palms. He felt the sleepy weight of Seungcheol on his shoulder, who hugged him from behind on top of the dragon, the boy lulled asleep by the rhythmic beating of the dragon’s wings.   
  
_“It’s better than being alone.”_

 

 


End file.
